Conventional tools for inserting and removal of contacts in electrical connectors are of two general types: a rigid tool and a tweezer type tool. The rigid tool is formed of a handle and probe shaft which are fixed together as one piece. The shaft is formed of bar stock with the tip drilled to form a central cylindrical recess to receive the upper end of the contact, and a groove extends from the tip toward the handle to accommodate the wire extending from the contact. In use the tool is slipped over the contact, then used to push the contact into a hole in the connector. The tool spreads spring tines as it enters the hole, then allows the tines to close and hold the contact as the tool is withdrawn. This tool has a number of shortcomings. It is expensive to manufacture because of the machining operations required to make it. The solid rod stock from which it is made is brittle and when too much force is applied to the tool, as is often the case, the tip may break off inside the connector, damaging and/or making the connector useless. Damage can also result if this tool is rotated while inserted in the connector, as the groove can catch on the spring tines and bend or break them. Any such damage to the connector is extremely serious as they are nearly never repaired and their cost may be $400 or more. The tweezer tool is formed of two semi-cylindrical parts which close about the contact. This tends to be even more costly to manufacture than the rigid tool. In addition, it is larger and bulkier and there is the tendency to squeeze the tool too tightly, causing the semi-cylindrical parts that are inside the connector to open and thereby damage the connector.